Here Without You
by Legacy Now
Summary: Bruce regrets holding back the words meant for Diana. BMWW Takes place during Batman Beyond.


**Here Without You**

~*~

_**A hundred days have made me older  
Since the last time that I saw your pretty face**_

---_**  
**_

_Awaking to a dark sky, Bruce Wayne gasped wildly for breath. His chest felt compacted and there was major lacerations on his legs. Bruce struggled to stand up on the rocky beach. As he looked at his surroundings, he saw that the Javelin he was in shattered and aflame. The wreckage of the ship was scattered around the shore. He was extremely tired and the throbbing headache of his concussion wasn't helping things. His memory was affected, but with thoughts of his team, his mind quickly paced to confront whatever had destroyed the Javelin.  
_

_Bruce remembered that they were sent on a mission somewhere in Northern Europe; for what purpose, he couldn't remember. They were just about to land but as they disembarked an explosion rocked the hull and sent him flying into the black. How did this happen? He struggled to remember. How many members came with him in the Javelin? Was it three...? No, four! Or was it five? Panic swept across his mind, but after gathering his mind, he started to hastily search around the area. As he turned around to face the side of the ship, Bruce saw an armored body lying on the ground. Blood dirtied the figure, discoloring the armor's colors of red, blue, and gold into a pale crimson. Her hair was askew and ashen, compared to her usual state. _

_His mind filled with concern, Bruce ran to her side, and lay her down on the beach to check for wounds. She stirred and tried to move, but fell back into the sands of the beach. Her eyes opened and looked straight into his. Bruce could feel his hand holding her hand as a rare smile came from his lips. A sharp pain made the Dark Knight's heart quiver, and he fell to the beach, silent.  
_

_"Diana...!" _

_---_

**_A thousand lies have made me colder  
And I don't think I can look at this the same  
But all the miles that separate  
Disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face_**

---_**  
**_

**_About forty years later..._**

Sighing heavily, Bruce walked out of the Wayne-Powers council room, depressed. The meeting that he just attended to discussed the future of the slum lands of Gotham. Apparently, the city council planned to demolish the area, so that they could open it up for new development. Bruce Wayne remembered of the times his father would tell him how he would change Gotham forever, chase out crime, and rebuild the slums into a shining beacon of hope. Good memories, ones he hadn't had for so long, rested there, in the slums. There were many old theaters in that section of the town, remembering _The Mask of Zorro _and other movies he watched with loved ones.

As he drove back home with Terry, he looked out of the car window and gazed at the skies. The sun was about to set into the horizon. Clouds began to tinge with orange as the sunlight dimmed for the evening ebony. Bruce noticed two heroes flying in the sky. His dimming vision failed to make out who the figures were, but he knew that they were from the Justice League. He heard that Clark was currently running the League, and new members were joining too. Bruce thought that the figures in the sky could possibly be Clark himself, and the other figure could possibly be Rex, John and Shayera's son. He quickly turned his thoughts to another topic as his thinking on the Justice League deepened.

---

**_I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight it's only you and me_**

---

Relief washed over Bruce as Terry told him the mission Bruce assigned him was accomplished and successful. Glancing at the time, he decided to go to the kitchen and prepare a meal for himself and Terry. As he prepared his meal, he missed Alfred with his English manner and his ability to adjust to his odd hours. He began to quit the communications on the computer, until something on the screen caught his eye. It was his inbox for his email. He clicked on the page of his mailbox, and saw that he had one new message. It was from Clark. He clicked the unread message and began to read it.

---

_Bruce,_

_I found some old pictures on the computer. I thought that you might want a look at them yourself. So many memories... I can't believe time flew by so fast! She looks so happy, doesn't she? I miss her so much. I bet it was the hardest for you. ... Sorry for bringing this up. Still, let me know what you think of the pictures.  
_

_Clark_

_---  
_

_She looks so happy doesn't she? I miss her so much. I bet it was the hardest for you._

Those words echoed in his mind. He stood still for a good minute, but he blinked, push away a wave of thoughts, and clicked "download" on the message to see the images. The pictures consist of Bruce and the original seven, and the events were mostly parties and celebrations. Telling from the date on the pictures, they were taken before the Thanagarian Invasion. Everyone had their own expressions in each of the photos. Wally with his enthusiastic grin, John and his serious frown, Shayera and her watchful eyes, J'onn and his aimless stare, Clark and his wide smile, and Bruce's sharp glances.

When he saw Diana, a sharp spasm in his heart muscle made his body twitch. She looked so innocent. So youthful. In fact, she was so adorable, that Bruce wanted to spoil her. He wanted to trample her to a pulp. He didn't want any of it to go to waste, but she was gone now. At the time, he concealed his feelings for her, and left them dormant. He couldn't let her get hurt. If his enemies found out that he was the Dark Knight, then they might hurt the people around him. He just couldn't see her die. In the end, she did left this world. Bruce remembered all of the turmoil too well...

---

**_The miles just keep rollin'  
As the people leave their way to say hello  
I've heard this life is overrated  
But I hope that it gets better as we go_**

---

_"It's going to be okay, Bruce..." gasped Diana, as she placed a hand on Bruce's cheek._

_She was losing blood fast. From the condition she was in, Bruce knew that she was not going to survive. Tears began to swell up in his eyes as he watched her life slip away in front of his very eyes._

No... not now! _thought Bruce._ This can't be happening! Diana hold on!

_"Help's going to come," whispered Bruce, trying with all his might to not blubber. "You'll live, of course it's going to be okay! Be strong!"_

_"I... I don't think I'll make it..." she breathed, her chest contracting in and out._

_"Don't think that, fight-!" her soft hand covered up his quivering mouth._

_"Bruce... before it's too late, I just want to let you know... I love you."_

_Tears rolled down his cheek as Diana's grip began to weaken._

_"I had always loved you for all of these years... ever since we founded the Justice League. I knew that you felt the same way, too, but you always seemed to avoid the question. ... Why didn't you tell me you were insecure about my safety? We could have worked something out. Instead of focusing on the 'what ifs', we could have been together and treasure every moment we had with each other."_

_Soft sobs sounded from the knight. Regret and self-pity swarm his thoughts, making his tears more numerous and noticeable. From the touch on his cheek, he felt her grip tightening. Bruce could tell that Diana wanted him to listen carefully to what she had to say. _

_"Hush... Don't be so hard on yourself..." she cooed. "It's going to be okay... I don't hate you for that, Bruce..."_

_The fingertips from her hands grasped on the edge of the dark mask. Gently, she pulled off the visor, and the disguise reviled a face with scars, but it didn't take away from the handsome features. Bruce gazed into the great pair of azure eyes, leaned forwards, and soon felt his lips on hers. When they pulled away from their kiss, a smile was on the Amazon warrior's face. Bruce grinned weakly in reply, unable to control his flow of tears._

_"I love you..." he rasped, holding her tightly in his arms._

_Then, Diana began, "I... I love..."_

_The smile faded away, and her eyelids began to close. Once they completely shut, Bruce knew that they would never open again._

---

**_Everything I know, and anywhere I go  
It gets hard but it wont take away my love  
And when the last one falls  
When it's all said and done  
It gets hard but it won't take away my love_**

---

They landed on an old World War II battlefield. The Javelin was on top of old bombs, which happened to be buried in the ground. Bruce and the rest of the members, who survived that day, made a speedy recovery. Shayera and a couple of heroines from the League went to Themiscrya to inform Queen Hippolyta of the unfortunate event. Soon, they had Diana's funeral. Lucky for them, Hippolyta allowed the League to prepare her body and have her ceremony on Earth. The Justice League also agreed to give Diana's casket to the Amazons, so that she could be properly buried with her people. The ceremony was a bitter and sorrow one for the people of Earth. After the remorseful time, the casket was finallly dropped off in Themiscrya. Shayera, who was in charge of the delivery, told Bruce that when the Amazon Queen greeted them, she tried to look sophisticated and calm. On her face however, Shayera noticed that the area around her eyes were red and sore. Bruce knew that any mother who lost her child would be extremely upset. Those kinds of scars could never be hidden that easily, but Bruce knew why she had to act that way. Hippolyta represented and leaded her entire kingdom. She would lose her leading energy and strength, which directed the Amazons in their daily routine, if her feelings were lead astray. After the passing of a great warrior, things started to get worse.

They had a feeling that one of the members from the Original Seven would leave, sooner or later. It happened before with Clark, but in the end, it was a time paradox. It wasn't even real, but with Diana's death, it hit them as though thousands of Supermen died. A few weeks after the ceremony, the Original Seven were falling apart. It just wasn't the same without Diana. They tried to move on and regroup like they did in the past, but all they received were failed results. A year later, the children of the Original Seven were willing to take on their parents legacy. The adults thought that it would be useful, and the Justice League wouldn't have to permanently disband. John, however, thought that they should wait for one more year, so that they can be sure that the Earth is secure before they leave. In the end, the children did succeed their parent's roles. Bruce, on the other hand, faded away from the Justice League, and began working on his own...

---

**_I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl its only you and me_**

---

_They waltzed gracefully on the dance floor, moving to the piano's musical beat. Exhaling from relief, the lady looked into her partner's eyes, feeling thankful that she finally escaped from all of the eager people wanting to talk to her.  
_

_"Thank you, Mr..."_

_"Wayne. Bruce Wayne."_

_"I appreciate the rescue."_

_"I'm surprised to see you here. From what I've heard, this isn't really your sort of affair."_

_"I've decided to get out more, have a little fun."_

_He twirled the dancer into a graceful turn, holding her hand again when she returned from doing the dance move.  
_

_"Enjoying yourself so far?"_

_"More than I expected. How about you? What brings you to the City of Lights?"_

_"I never miss a good party. I may also have to attend to some business while I'm in town..."_

---

_"You know, we never did get to finish our dance."_

_"I don't know what you're talking about."_

_"If you say so... but you're still taking me dancing." _

_---_

**_And tonight, its only you and me_**

---**_  
_**

~*~**_  
_**

* * *

**Author's Note**

Dedicated to Leya Gecko. Happy birthday, girl! :D

Many thanks to Miles333 for beta reading. :)

My theory on how Bruce dropped out of the Justice League, thus precipitating _Batman Beyond,_ forty years after _Justice League Unlimited_.

Episode references: _"Maid of Honor"_, and _"Hereafter"_ from Justice League. _"Shriek"_ from _Batman Beyond_.

I don't own 3 Doors Down, or any of their songs. I also don't own_ Justice League _or_ Batman Beyond_, for that matter. If I did, the debate for Wally's relationship status wouldn't leave us hanging... *grumbles* I'm tired, so I'm going to sign outta here... Peace!


End file.
